Vincent the Outcast
Background 'Life before joining the Academy' Born in a middle-low class family struggling to survive in Duskwood, Vincent was raised on the notion that strength is vital to survival. Because of this, he was raised through his life as a warrior and taken under the wing of the town blacksmith to forge his own weaponry and armors. From the age of five, he was raised alone by his father. Trained in martial combat with heavy bladed weaponry, Vincent faught alongside his father to protect their homestead from invading undead and worgen. When his father became too old to fight, Vincent stood his own ground alone near his home. Fighting the undead forces day in and day out in order to keep his only family member safe. In times when the undead and worgen were not pounding down his door, Vincent found solice in crafting arms and armor at the town blacksmith. From the age of ten Vincent began to forge his own weapons and armor to defend his home. As time went on, Vincent began to grow curious about the undead and shadowy monsters that plagued his homeland. His initial interest was to find a cure for whatever haunted his homeland, yet as his research into the shadowy and necrotic forces went on, the townsfolk began to suspect the man of dark magic. He began to be shunned from the town, denied services that had once been so openly given to him. His father began to grow sick, lacking the medical attention that Vincent was able to provide for him from the town. Vincent convinced his father to leave the home, and find shelter within the town. With torch in hand, Vincent set out to destroy his old home as a plan had been set. As Vincent set fire to the home, he took his father's ebon-bladed sword from the plaque above the fireplace, and has not been seen by the townsfolk since. 'Life in the Acedmy' After torching his home, Vincent set out in search of a shadowy organization that operated out of Ravenhill. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by the Headmistress. Pleading his case, she accepted him in as a student, offering the man training in the necrotic arts from herself and the other headmasters. Pleased at his approval, he began his research. As time went on, Vincent began to study more into the necrotic arts. He began to grow displeased with the long-term effects of necromancy. He was raised as warrior, and believed that physical strenght was just as important as mental strength. Seeking another answer, many books in the Academy pointed to shadow magic as a divine source. After researching into the effects and purpose, Vincent knew this was where his new path would be set. Once he alerted the Headmistress about his change of courses, he began to study summonings of shadow beings, and attacks of the mind and spirit. Equipment 'Armor' Vincent began his journey wearing a set of iron half-plate. A simple chest armor and leggings over chainmail and leather respectively. He wore gauntlets of iron as well as leathery boots plated with iron. Not long after joining the Academy, Vincent began work on a set of armor he'd be using well into his studies. A set of full steel plate. The armor is fashoned and dyed black to match the tone of the Academy. Skull patterns and raven formations on the body and shoulders respectively, all dyed black and dark red. Under the armor, Vincent wears a set of long maroon colored leather armor. The plating covers over the leather in a fashonable sense, designed to offer protection while not limiting the movement of the body. The armor does slow him down somewhat, though with his weaponry choice, speed is not a consern for this man. 'Weapons' When he left his home he took his grandfather's old weapon used in the war against the scourge. Though something was never quite right when Vincent weilded it. It was not until a confrontation with a lesser bone dragon that he discovered the blade's ability to absorb and retain spiritual energy. After some research, he discovered the blade was of vampiric origins, often weilded by the Deathknights risen by the Lichking on his march through Lordaeron. Disguested with the weapon and the truth about his grandfather being revealed, he wrapped the blade up in cloth and stored away from others within the Academy's armory. Spells and Abilities 'Sword Skills' Cleave - Swings a bladed weapon with enough force to slice through multiple enemies. Heavy Weapon Proficiency - Able to weild heavy two-handed weapons with ease, and swing them with one hand at 3/4ths damage instead of 1/2. 'Armor Skills' Heavy Armor Proficiency - Able to wear heavy armor and shields with relative ease. 'Spells' 'Shadow' Summon Lesser Spirit - Calls upon a rift in the planes to summon a weak creature from the Shadow Plane. Creature has weak touch damage and has a small aura of fear (5 yards). Shadow Strike - Enhances a weapon with shadow energy, adding shadow damage to the next attack. Category:Characters